


Jensen’s Magic Fingers

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared needs Jensen’s magic fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen’s Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)  for the prompt massage – back rub. Comments are love.

Jared is exhausted and aching all over. Why, oh why did Eric think that throwing Sam into a wall would be such a damn good idea? Better question even, why the hell did Jared think it was such a great idea to do it himself? Now, he feels every single muscle in his body and his back are so damn tense Jared doesn’t know if he’ll ever get them to loosen up again.

Jensen is looking at him with concerned eyes, while Jared leans against his side of the car and tries not to move too much. Clif drops them off and Jared walks slowly inside, well aware of Jensen’s concerned eyes on him.

Jared hasn’t even toed off his shoes completely when Jensen is telling him to go upstairs and lay on the bed. A small smile forms on Jared’s face, despite the pain. That can only mean that he’s getting one of Jensen’s infamous back massages. Jensen doesn’t do this often, but when he does Jared always feels like melting beneath his hands.

He strips out of his jeans and shirt and lies down on their bed in only his boxers, waiting for Jensen to arrive. His boyfriend enters the room shortly after and lights the perfumed candles. Soon the whole room smells like roses and Jared finds himself starting to relax.

Any other time, he would have told Jensen that he’s not a girl and that he doesn’t need candles and all this crap. But today somehow he’s really damn happy that Jensen has a romantic streak that comes to the surface mostly when Jared feels like crap.

Jensen strips out of his clothes, leaving him only in his tight black underwear that hugs his ass just right. Jared moans deep in his throat and Jensen chuckles. He climbs on top of Jared, opening the bottle that contains the massage oil. Jared can hear him rubbing his hands together to warm it up before soft hands start to knead his tense muscles.

Soft fingers run over his back, pressing and digging at just the right spot, rubbing all the sore spots away. Jensen is so damn good at this and Jared feels himself relaxing more. He feels the exhaustion pull at his consciousness. He wants to stay awake, though, wants to enjoy Jensen’s hands on him for a little longer.

The tension in his muscles slowly fades away and Jared feels like warm butter beneath Jensen’s hands. This is so good, but he’s really damn tired. He yawns.

Soon after that Jensen lies down next to him and his massage is reduced to a light touch of his fingertips skimming over Jared’s skin. Jared smiles and opens his eyes, which he closed sometime during the massage. Jensen is smiling too.

He runs his hands through Jared’s hair.

“Hmmm,” Jared hums.

Jensen leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Jared’s forehead. “Sleep, Jay. I love you.”

Jared nods and mumbles, “I love you, too.”

His last thought before sleep claims him completely is that the idea of doing the stunt himself wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
